Hitman Wiki:Jorrvaskr
For images, refer to Hitman Wiki:Jorrvaskr/Images. Found any news that is worth looking at? Leave it in the News section. ------------- Welcome to Jorrvaskr. This will soon open as a central hub from where editors on Hitman Wiki will be able to communicate with each other and coordinate their revamps. We, Amnesty and SubtlePen, the Harbingers, will provide several projects, which need to be completed. Editors can sign up for a project they would like to work on. They will be reporting back through this page. If a project has more than 1 contributor, this page will also serve as a means of communication, allowing the Harbingers to observe the activity. Please note that when you sign up for a project, we DO expect a decent amount of YOUR efforts. There will be no slacking as long as your project has not yet been finished. Editors who do well will be rewarded with honor (a mention in the staff blogs) as well as Goods (Userboxes, mostly). Editors who do exceptionally well may be rewarded with Rollback rights, thus promoting them to the rank of moderator. Please remember to sign your posts in the "Requests", "Discussion" or "Comments" section. That way, we'll know who said what and prevent this place from becoming a gigantic mess. Project 1 - Imagery (continuous) This project will remain active throughout the duration of Jorrvaskr. It will serve as a place for contributors to request images they need for their revamps on other articles. The editors who sign up for this project will be able to partake in other projects as well. Naturally, in order to effectively work this project, one needs to be able to take pictures from the games or be capable of finding high-resolution images on the internet. This project has room for 2 editors, sign up will be performed below: *Thundergamer 12:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *TwoHeadedBattleCattle 00:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Requests Users will be able to request images below: *High quality, full body image of Joseph Clarence (Hitman Blood Money - Death of a Showman)[[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Discussion This section is only to be edited by the project members and the Harbingers, and will serve as the primary means of communication for this project. * Comments This section will be used by the Harbingers to comment on the project's advance. *Please make sure to name your images appropriately --> refer to the Hitman Wiki:Image Policy [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *When you have fulfilled a request, you can strike it through. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Here are some links/image resources for the games: #Link 1 #Link 2 #Link 3 #Link 4 #Link 5 #Link 6 While some of these links only show a particular game, the sites contain images to the other games as well. Anyways, I hope they help. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Project 2 - Behind the scenes This project will involve the creation of numerous articles for the development team behind the Hitman franchise. This includes: voice actors, concept artist etc. At this moment, there is no list available, the creation of the list will be done by the project members (with guidance of a harbinger when needed). Sign up will be conducted below (3): *-- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *[[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 13:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) * Objectives *David Bateson *Vivienne McKee *Marsha Thomason *Olga Kurylenko *Dougray Scott *Michael Benyaer *Tom Isaksen *Timothy Olyphant *Ulrich Thomsen *Robert Knepper *Jorge Garcia *Barbara Bernad *Henry Ian Cusick *David Andriole *Nicole Black *Joan Bentsen *Billy Cross *Christopher Curry *Vinnie Curto *Mark Deakins *Christine Dunford *Wayne Duvall *Alfred Fair *Alfred Fair *Grant George *Jessica Gee *Bob Glouberman *François Grodin *Nemi Fadlahllah *Jean-Claude Flamand *Thor Frolich *Heather Halley *Danielle Hartnett *Stew Herrera *Tish Hicks *Stephanie Hodge *Tray Hooper *Roger Jackson *Peter Jessop *Bill Jurney *Barry Gordon McKenna *Mark Klastorin *Celestino Lancia *Noah Lazarus *Michael Lindsay *Deborah Marlowe *Jennifer Martin *Don Mathews *Jim Meskimen *Aidan Marus *Robert Neches *Byrne Offutt *Jeremy C. Petreman *Carlos Reig-Plaza *Billy Pope *Earth Reeves *Sam Riegel *Daniel Riordan *Paul Rugg *Sam Sako *Karen Strassman *Matthew Stravitz *Miles Stroth *Jim Thornton *Trey Turner *Sal Viscuso *Wade Williams *Laura Kamis Wrang Discussion This section is only to be edited by the project members and the Harbingers, and will serve as the primary means of communication for this project. *I'm not seeing enough discussion here boys, you're working on this with the two of you... [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *Well I am just coming and going (in a sense) and adding stuff. The info on Jorge Garcia that TLR uploaded was excellent and I just adjusted the stuff around a bit. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 06:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments This section will be used by the Harbingers to comment on the project's advance. *Once you have created the list of pages to be created, strike the current objectives and add the list. If you do one name per bullet, you can strike the names of pages you have already created. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *Good luck gentlemen. Don't forget you can consult each other in the discussion section, and you can strike a name once the page for that particular person has been finished. They do not have to be extremely long or in-depth, but I would appreciate them being more than oneliners or stubs. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 17:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Project 3 - The Handlers This is a staff project, which involves setting up the Handler program, a program meant for more experienced users to pass their knowledge and skills on to new contributors on Hitman wiki. *Amnestyyy *SubtlePen Objectives *Set out a clear outline *Pick handlers *Create the necessary pages **Introductory **Sign up Discussion/Comments Due to this being a staff project, without input from other users (for now), discussion and comments between us shall go over IRC. Project 4 - Bloody Events - Complete Project 5 - Spilling Blood - Complete Project 6 - Clones - Complete Project 7 - Wise guys This project will involve the gathering of facts for the "Did you know" template. I'm assuming Romcombo will be working on this, so we will have 3 sign up slots in total. Sign up will be conducted below, as always. * * * Objectives *Confer with Romcombo to see how many facts you will need in total. I wont be keeping an eagle's eye on this project, you'll be on your own. However, I do like to keep myself informed, so let me know if troubles arise or, naturally, when you are done. Discussion * Comments *Special thanks to Romcombo, who initiated the template. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions Editors can deposit suggestions and requests for new projects here, after which the Harbingers will decide whether they are worthy of becoming a project. *Creation and revamp of templates, such as target, character, and level infobox plus template box. Alex007X[Talk Page] 10:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) **Kaloneous is currently working on this in his sandbox. I'll await his progress before making this a project. Thanks for the suggestion! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** I've made a basic template for the missions in Blood Money, these could be used as a rough draft for other missions. TwoHeadedBattleCattle 01:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC) **Actually, I was wondering if we could arrange something with Erudito (Dotman) on this because I have a lot of ideas but his coding is far superior to mine. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 06:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ** I have revamped our current templates and fixed the links in some of them. Any ideas for templates then leave me a message on my page or make a new section here please. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 04:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *Expansion and revamp of weapon pages, since it is a crucial part to the series and all of the pages regarding to them are in terrible shape. [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 18:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) **I'll probably split this up in multiple projects, and I might wait a little longer to see whether or not we get more volunteers working on the projects. I fit is just you, me, Nos and Subs, there is little use for Jorrvaskr, the four of us could just as well confer over IRC. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 22:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *Duplicate pages merging. I have found some of them. The list can be found in this page. Alex007X[Talk Page] 13:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *I will be continuing work on the main page. I am hoping to have a "Did You Know?" section and some minor edits to layout and such. Romcombo(Talk) 01:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) *I am hoping to implement a few different porjects next week or should I hold off until more of the previous ones have been completed? -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 06:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) **As Kaloneous advised, We should create a group to work on creating facts for the new Did you Know template. I will be continuing to work on it myself and will hopefully have more facts up soon. Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 23:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC)